Danielle in the Young Justice Dimension
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has lost everything, so she opens a portal to the Young Justice dimension. Will Danielle be able to find purpose and stay as a hero or will she become a villain. Also will have X-men dimension, might have Star wars the clone wars. Just read! I suck at Summaries. I own nothing but the ideas for the story. If you don't like the story then please read a different story.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the ideas of my story.**

 **AN: If you seen the shows then you know what the characters look like and for those who haven't then please go watch the shows**

 **AN: If you don't like this story then go read a different one. I'm writing for my self!**

 **AN: There will be no prolong it'll go to the first chapter.**

Chapter 1:

Danielle was walking home from going on a date, as she is about to enter the house when she sees Vlad exiting the house. Danielle then runs towards her house and sees that her parents, Siblings and friends are dead, NOOOOOOO! yelled Danielle. The cops then appears and marks it as a murder case, I can't stay here thinks Danielle. As the cops are investigating, Danielle opens a portal to the Young Justice dimension.

Robin, Flash, and Aqualad are showing Superboy the moon when the justice league appears. We'll figure something out, I mean the league said Superman, Yeah right all you think about is yourself said Danielle as the portal appears and she steps through it. The justice league looks at Danielle, who are you? asked Robin. The names Phantom that is all you need to know said Danielle coldly.

Phantom, what do you know of cloning? asked Batman, Yeah he is probably evil said Superman. Danielle looks at Superman, you know what? asked Danielle. What? asked Superman, you know nothing about cloning or working hard just to be acknowledge as a hero said Danielle. How do you know all this? asked Robin, I know all this because I'm a clone said Danielle. What? asked Robin, I was made for evil but I was saved by my older cousin/brother said Danielle.

Wow, but how did you become a good guy? asked Aqualad, my cousin/brother told me that I was my own person and that I had a right to make my own decisions and he was right said Danielle. Where is he now? asked Batman, I have to go bye said Danielle and she flies away. What did I say? asked Batman, I don't know said Superman. To Danielle, I just don't know what to do now that your gone my cousin/brother thinks Danielle.

To the Team, I want to know who she was and why she knows how I feel? asked Superboy. Why don't you ask her yourself said Danielle appearing in the hideout. How did you find the hideout? asked Robin, what this is a hideout? I thought it was a cave said Danielle. Why would you think it was a cave? asked Kid Flash, I kind of lost my old home to my creator said Danielle. What, but how were you accepted by a family? asked Superboy. My cousin's parents found out about him having powers and accepted him, then he told them how I was made from his DNA and they took me in, I was so happy and accepted by the family said Danielle.

What happen to them? asked Robin, I have to go said Danielle and she turns invisible and leaves. What did I say? asked Robin, I don't know but team this is Miss. Martian said Batman as he walks in. To Danielle, Danielle finds a cliff side and looks down. I think it would be best if I quit being a hero thinks Danielle. To the Team,who was that? asked Miss. Martian. That was Phantom said Robin, that is all we know said Aqualad.

The next day the team is being attacked, Danielle is in her human form and sees that the team is about to be destroy. Protective shield said Danielle, a shield goes up and protects the team. The bad guys see the shield and attacks Danielle but she dodges and uses her ice powers and it knocks out the bad guys. Thanks for the save but who are you? asked Robin, my name is Danielle said Danielle. Hey, why don't you join the team? asked Robin, I don't see why not said Danielle. The team head to the hideout with Danielle.

Danielle, we have a question said Robin, go on head and ask said Danielle. Danielle, do you by any chance Phantom? asked Robin, Phantom is my superhero name said Danielle. Wait, you mean that Danielle and Phantom are one and the same? asked Kid Flash, of course I do have a secret identity but sometimes I forget to change back into this form said Danielle as she points to herself.

What form is this? asked Batman as he walks in with Black Canary, Superman and Green Arrow with his new Sidekick Artemis. This form is my human form but I rarely go into this form since back where I come from people are used to seeing Danny and Danielle Phantom in either form said Danielle, human form? asked Robin. Well, you see I'm part ghost and part human, my cousin had a lab accident and become part ghost, I'm the copy of my cousin said Danielle.

A copy? asked Green Arrow, I'm a clone said Danielle. Wow, but how were you created? asked Superman, I was created in a lab, but I fight for good and not for evil you idiot that thinks clones are evil said Danielle. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think that said Superman, oh save it for somebody who cares said Danielle coldly. I want you to tell us about yourself said Robin, no I'll tell you more about myself once I feel like I trust you said Danielle.

One more thing, I'm not from this Dimension but from a different dimension said Danielle, wait why are you here and not with your family? asked Kid Flash. Danielle looks at the team and takes deep breathes, my family was murder while I was going on a date with a boy but I have learned that boys are nothing but trouble said Danielle. Danielle, I'm sorry said Robin, save it because I will remain as a hero but be more serious said Danielle. Okay, but why more serous? asked Robin, because of me my family was killed and they needed me and I failed them and it's my fault said Danielle.

Danielle, why do you think it's your fault? asked Batman, if I got home like I said I would then they would be alive said Danielle. Wow, why can't you let it go? asked Superboy, Danielle becomes angry and accidentally fires her ecoplasma. Okay, note to self keep your emotions in check said Danielle out loud. Superboy is knocked out, what did you do to him? asked Kid Flash. Let me see, oh my powers must of went out of control when I become angry said Danielle.

What? asked Robin, my powers sometimes go out of control when I lose my temper or become sadden, one time I become sadden that I froze the town and everybody in that town called me the town snow woman said Danielle. Wow, what are we going to do about your powers? asked Aqualad,don't worry I'll more likely will have control of my powers in about a hour said Danielle.

What? asked Robin, I have to go said Danielle, she turns invisible and leaves. Danielle finds a cave and makes a portal to the ghost zone and visits Clockwork. Clockwork, what's going on with my powers?asked Danielle, your powers are getting you ready to go into your final form which is your goddess form, in the goddess form your able to change into anything, but you'll have your regular form as well, only use your goddess form as a last resort said Clockwork.

Thank you for the information, Clockwork said Danielle as Danielle opens a portal to a cave away from the hide out. The next day the justice and young justice are attacked by Vlad, this is it we're done for said Robin. Vlad does a ice attack as it's about to hit the team Danielle puts a shield up and goes ghost. What are you doing here? asked Danielle, I'm here to kill you off because your a nobody said Vlad. I maybe a nobody but I won't let you hurt anyone said Danielle.

Danielle, do you know what tomorrow is? asked Vlad, tomorrow is the day where I met Danny Phantom said Danielle. I'll be back to destroyed you tomorrow said Vlad and he leaves. I won't let you get away said Danielle as she makes a ecoplasma and fires it at Vlad. Vlad dodges it, no you don't said Danielle and she fires a icicle at Vlad. Vlad dodges it and uses his ecoplasma. Danielle couldn't dodge it and is knocked out by the ecoplasma and returns into her human form. I'll see you tomorrow freak said Vlad.

Danielle wakes up and turns invisible, where did she go? asked Supergirl. I don't know but we must find her for answers said Batman. To Danielle, Danielle knows that tomorrow her powers won't work for the day, what do I due? I mean if Vlad attacks the team again I won't be able to help them thinks Danielle. To the team, why didn't Danielle come back to the hide out? asked Robin. I don't know but we will find her said Kid Flash.

The next day the team is attacked by Vlad, Danielle appears and gets into fighting stance. I won't let you hurt them even if it costs me my life said Danielle. I'm so sacred of you said Vlad as he gets a ecoplasma ready and fires it at Danielle. Danielle jumps out of the way, I'm going ghost said Danielle but nothing happens. Danielle face palms, how could I forget that today my birthday and October 10th are the days my powers stop working for the day said Danielle.

The teams months drop open, Danielle remembers a power she can use but it's only as a last resort. I win, any last words? asked Vlad, yeah I'm going goddess said Danielle. In this form Danielle's hair is black and white, her left eye is blue while the right is green, also her jump suit is the same as her ghost jump suit. Vlad looks at Danielle with shock, how did you get this form? asked Vlad. I got this form when you killed my parents and when I come to this dimension, but I only use this form as a last resort since I have no control said Danielle.

Danielle then uses her ice powers and freezes the entire town, oops said Danielle. Vlad is frozen in Danielle's ice, Danielle then uses her fire powers and it melts ice and burns Vlad's pants off. Vlad then flies away, I'll be back said Vlad as he flies into the ghost portal. Danielle returns into her human form and she faints on the spot from using her goddess form. DANIELLE?! yelled the team, the team take Danielle to the hide out and into the med bay.

Two weeks past Danielle hasn't waken yet, how is she? asked Batman as he walks into the med bay. I don't know said Black Canary as she looks from the charts. The next day Danielle wakes up while everyone is out and she gets out of bed and turning invisible and leaves the hide out and goes to a cave and opens a portal back to the ghost zone and visits Clockwork again.

Clockwork, my powers are strong as ever but I want to find a place where I call home said Danielle, I have the perfect place for you said Clockwork and he pushes Danielle into the portal and she can no longer be able to open portals to the ghost zone since Earth was destroyed by Vlad. (AN: Danielle can open portals to Young Justice and any other dimension.) Danielle is walking around the graveyard to find purpose in life when Rogue runs right into Danielle.

What's going on dear? asked Danielle, are you with the x-men? asked Rogue. Who are the x-men? asked Danielle, the x-men appears and Rogue goes behind Danielle. Danielle sees the fear in Rogue's eyes, my name is Danielle and I won't let them hurt you I, I'm going ghost said Danielle standing between Rogue and the X-men but nothing happens that is when Danielle face palms again. Today must be the day I met Danny Phantom and it's my birthday meaning I can't use my ghost powers but I can use my goddess powers thinks Danielle.( AN:The x-men dimension is slower then the Young Justice dimension by two weeks.)

I'm going goddess said Danielle and transforms. Danielle then calls upon her ice powers but gets her fire powers instead. Danielle face palms, I said ice powers not fire powers said Danielle. The x-men dodges the fire powers, man I hate these powers when they don't listen to your commands said Danielle. Danielle calls upon her fire powers but gets her ice powers instead.

Why can't I get this right, I said fire powers not ice powers said Danielle to herself, the x-men then dodges the ice powers. Man, what is wrong with her? asked Kitty, Danielle tries to turn invisible but she teleports behind the x-men. Oh come on I said turn invisible not teleport said Danielle, Rogue come along we're leaving said Danielle and tries to turn invisible but they teleport away. To the x-men, did you guys see that? asked Jean. Yes, she has no control over her powers along with Rogue and they are big threats to the humans, that is why we must find them and make them believe we aren't a threat said the professor.

To Rogue and Danielle, they are at cave outside of Bayville. Danielle falls down on her face, DANIELLE! yelled Rogue, we need to go to the institute the x-men didn't attack you it was a shapeshifter said Danielle. I was tricked said Rogue, yes we must get to the institute before I faint and go into a two week healing trace said Danielle. Lets get going said Rogue, they leave the cave to find the institute. They find it when the they see jet heading towards the institute, they make it to the entrance to the institute.

We are under attack, x-men be prepared said the professor, please we come in peace said Rogue. Why should we believe? asked Kitty, I didn't mean to attack I thought you attack me but it was Danielle here that told me it was a shapeshifter said Rogue. Danielle looks at Rogue, when I was in my goddess form I have the ability to sense people even if they are hiding and I sense a shapeshifter said Danielle. Your goddess form? asked Jean, in that form I have no control over my powers so I rarely use that form I only use it as a last resort but the worst part is coming said Danielle. Danielle then faints, DANIELLE! yelled Rogue.

Lets get her inside the institute, to the med bay said the professor. What happened to her? asked Kitty, we don't know she was fine for a minute and now she's in a coma said Jean. Two weeks past and Rogue has joined the team but she keeps on checking on Danielle with no sign of not waking up right away. Please wake up soon Danielle said Rogue, as soon as Rogue said that Danielle awakens. Okay note to self, don't go into goddess form until I get control of that form said Danielle.

DANIELLE, YOUR OKAY!yelled Rogue, I'm fine this happened me to the other day when I first transform into goddess form said Danielle. What? asked Rogue, I mean I was in a different dimension eight weeks ago and I decided to check out my goddess form and I froze the entire town and I couldn't control my powers so I made a promised to only use it as a last resort, I used it to protect you because you reminded me off my brother said Danielle.

Danielle gets up slowly, I can't stay here said Danielle. Why? asked Rogue, I wish I could become close to people but if I do become close it will end up with the people that I care about will be killed so I'm leaving you here because you belong here with them and I don't said Danielle. What are you talking about? asked Rogue, I'm a clone and I was made to be evil but it was thanks to my cousin that he made me a hero and with him gone I don't have a purpose anymore so I'm leaving to find my place said Danielle.

Danielle, where will you go? asked Rogue, I don't know but I'll visit when I can goodbye my new friend said Danielle and turns invisible. Rogue, is she awake yet? asked Jean, Danielle starts to walk past Jean when Rogue looks at where Danielle is walking by. One more thing, don't give up on yourself and fight to protect others' and make friends said Danielle, who said that? asked Jean. I did said Danielle and she turns herself visible, Danielle I will fight to protect others' and make new friends I promise said Rogue.

Rogue, I will always be with you in your heart, we may have only knew each other for a day but you remind me of him and I made a promise to him and that promise is to protect others' goodbye said Danielle and she turns invisible and leaves. Rogue, what was that about? asked Jean, that was Danielle said Rogue. Why didn't you stop her from leaving? asked Jean, because she needs to find purpose on her own and we will be friends even if she's far away said Rogue with a real smile.

To Danielle, Danielle opens a portal to the young justice dimension. Danielle goes through the portal and sees that young justice and justice league are about to be destroyed by the Joker. Protective shield said Danielle, as soon as Danielle said that a green shield goes up around the heroes. Who are you? asked Joker, my name is of no importance but what your doing is wrong and I will only stop you today and be on my way said Danielle coldly.

Danielle, is it you? asked Miss. Martian, of course it's me but I'm only helping you this once because I need to find purpose to become a villain or a hero meaning you'll have to fight me if I become I villain but if I become a hero then you won't said Danielle. Are you saying that you might become a villain or a hero?asked Supergirl, yeah and I don't care if you think I'm evil or not but I will find purpose on my own without your help said Danielle.

What? asked Artemis,you heard me said Danielle coldly. I'm out of here said Danielle and turns invisible, where did she go? asked Aqualad. I don't know but we now might have a new enemy said Robin. To Danielle, Danielle finds a cave and she falls asleep. The next Danielle finds a cliff and is thinking on either being a villain or still be a hero. Danny, I wish you were alive and with me thinks Danielle. The team are being attacked by the justice league since they are being mind control by Klarion.

This is it we're done for said Robin as Superman is about to heatblast them, protective shield said Danielle. The shield goes up and protects the team, Danielle attacks Superman with her ice powers and ecoplasma. Get up, we need to get out of here now said Danielle, why are you helping us? asked Robin. I'm helping you because I felt like it now let's get to the hide out and try to get to the justice league's tower said Danielle.

The team and Danielle make it to the hide out, how is it going? asked Artemis. We can't get to the tower said Robin, I think we can, I can teleport us there but I need you to describe the place said Danielle. What? asked Miss. Martian, we need to capture one of the leaguers said Danielle. They find Supergirl, Supergirl we need your help said Danielle. I'll help you said Supergirl, Supergirl then describes the tower and the team make it into it with Danielle teleporting the.

The team then attacks the league and saves the league from Klarion. Danielle stands to the side as the side kicks are talking with there mentors and telling them what happened, well Young Justice my work here is done hope to see ya around said Danielle and she teleports away. Why did she help you? asked Superman, well you see she saved us when you were about to destroy us with heat vision and she helped us save you guys by teleporting us here with Supergril's help said Robin.

Wow, how can we thank her for saving you? asked Batman, I don't know but we will be in debt to her said Wonderwoman. To Danielle in a cave,Danny it felt good to help others' and I have come to a decision, I'm a hero and always will be thinks Danielle. The next day the team are stopping some bad guys when Vlad appears and starts to attack the Vlad's attacks are about to hit the team Danielle appears and takes the hits, Vlad you think you can attack them? asked Danielle. Yes, because I'm evil said Vlad, I won't let you harm them because I'm a hero and I will always be hero, I'm going ghost said Danielle and she transforms into her ghost form.

Danielle throws a ice attack at Vlad but he dodges, the team keep on fighting the bad guys, they don't notice that they were about to be attack. The team takes a look behind them and sees a shield, Danielle what she doing here?asked Robin. I'm here to protect the team from my creator said Danielle, Vlad sees that Danielle is distracted and he makes a ice sword and stabs Danielle with it. Danielle yells in pain and faints, DANIELLE! yelled the team. Vlad leaves with a smirk on his face, we have to get Danielle to the hide out said Artemis.

The team with Danielle go to the hide out, why is Danielle here? asked Batman. Please help her, she saved us when our backs were turned and her father attack us but she was stabbed and is about to die so please save her said Robin with tears in his eyes along with the team, Danielle hears them. Man, I thought you guys were tough, but this stab wound in nothing said Danielle as she heals herself. What? asked Robin, did I forget to tell you guys that I have a healing factor? asked Danielle.

Yes, you did said Kid Flash, why did you save us? asked Robin. I saved you guys because it's my job to protect others' said Danielle, what do you mean? asked Artemis. I'm a hero not a villain, I will always be a hero thanks to my cousin/brother said Danielle, what are you saying? asked Superboy. I'm saying is that if you need me for anything at all please let me know and I'll be there before you know it said Danielle.

Danielle, why did your creator attack us? asked Robin, he attack you because your friends of mine and he thought that by killing you would have me turn from being a good guy into a bad guy but it will never work said Danielle. Danielle, why did you want to quit being a hero in the first place? asked Aqualad, I wanted to quit being a hero because Vlad my creator killed my family and friends when I was going on a date when I was suppose to be home, as I was about to enter my home Vlad come out and I went to see what happened and I saw my family and friends bodies, I made a promise to Danny to save everyone before he died and I almost forgot that promise until I remember who I'm and it was thanks to you guys said Danielle with a smile.

Danielle has a smile and I'll be in your debt said Danielle, we are wondering if you want to join our team said Aqualand. Sure, but I need to do one last thing before I joined the team said Danielle, what do you need to do? asked Supergirl. I have to visit a friend that I helped out and I promise to visit her said Danielle, when will you be back?asked Robin.

That's the thing, I don't know said Danielle, how can you not know? asked Supergirl. I just don't said Danielle and with that said Danielle leaves.

 **In the next chapter we'll find out when Danielle will returns to the young Justice dimension.**

 **Rouge Bergstrom528**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: If you seen the shows then you know what the characters look like and if you haven't then please watch the shows.**

 **AN:IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE**

 **AN: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Danielle returns to the young justice one year later after she tries to save Rogue but sadly she was killed because she sacrifice herself for Scott and Jean.

Danielle is in a cave and she fights for herself only, so when Superboy and young justice is in trouble Danielle appears but as a innocent by stander.

"Get out of here." said Wondergirl, "Ice shield." said Danielle as a ice shield apears out of no where and protects the team.

"Phantom."said Miss. Megan, "the one and only but sadly I'm not the Phantom you know anymore." said Danielle as she turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean your not the Phantom we know?"asked Nightwing.

"The Phantom you used to know was more serious but sadly I can't transform into my ghost form so from this day on I'm a bystander passing by." said Danielle and she turns invisible.

"Who was that?"asked Wondergirl, "That was Phantom, she joined our team a year ago but she left to cut some loose ends." said Superboy.

"What does she mean by just being a bystander?"asked Wondergirl, "I don't know."said Nightwing.

"I meant that I can't go ghost anymore but I can used some of my powers."said Danielle as she turns visible.

"Can you please come with us?"asked Superboy," nope because your not the boss of me and I retired from the hero business." said Danielle as she teleports back to her cave.

To Danielle training trying to get her powers back but nothing works and she decides to head for bed since she has school tomorrow.

The next Danielle goes to her new school but sadly she doesn't make new friends at all since she keeps her distance.

Later on that day at the park a ghost known at Ellie appears and attacks Young Justice and there mentors.

"Now what to do you weaklings."said Ellie, as she gets ready to attack them with a final move when a ice shield appears out of nowhere.

"Well looking here if it isn't my good side."said Ellie, "tsk; if it isn't my evil side that finally got separated from me because of my birth father and him wanting to be the ghost king"said Danielle coldly.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?"asked Superboy, "I'm here to train and see if I can get all of my power back."said Danielle.

"Danielle, what do you mean by all of your powers?"asked Ellie, "Ellie ever since we separated you have my gotten most of powers and even being able to transform into my ghost side but the only way is if we became one; it's up to you to decide."said Danielle.

"What happens if we don't become one?"asked Ellie, "I-I start to destabilize, meaning death for me." said Danielle.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we will see what Ellie and Young Justice and there mentors say.**


End file.
